Palace Hallway Gossip
by AngelWarriors
Summary: His relationship with Stella seems to be the favorite topic with his servants and maids. Stella/Noctis


**Title: Palce Hallway Gossip  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU, ****Possiable OOC  
****Author Notes: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots. Thanks Alex for Betaing  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Noctis wasn't naïve regarding the rumors that that were being spread throughout the castle about him and the Peace Ambassador of Tenebrae Stella Nox Flurent, who constantly traveled between her own country and his, doing whatever possible to make sure peace was kept throughout their kingdoms.

Of course he knew that Titus probably added fire to the rumors with his loud mouth, and his constant teasing about his relationship with the honey-blonde ambassador. Marcus would occasionally join in the teasing, while Shad considered himself above such things, like speculating about Noctis' possible relationship with the ambassador.

So Noctis assumed that a maid or any of the other workers could have possibly heard the teasing and decided to spread gossip around the palace.

He was also sure that he helped give fire to the rumors as well, considering when she did visit they were pretty much inseparable, although she would occasionally hang out with his friends as well. He knew that all three of them simply adored Stella.

Heck, even the maids and the other household servants liked Stella as well, despite the harsh ties that existed between their kingdoms four years ago.

"Do you think Lady Stella and Lord Noctis would ever get married?" a maid uttered in a slightly hushed voice to another maid.

He couldn't help but feel a blush rise onto his cheeks at the current topic of tonight's Palace Hallway Gossip.  
He silently wondered how palace hallway gossip changed from mere speculation about whether or not they were a couple, to the belief that they made such a cute couple.

He supposed that there was some truth to the rumors about them being a couple; they did kiss once or twice in her last visit before she had to go back Tenebrae.

But marriage?

Sure there might be an attraction between them, despite the fact that he is currently king. He wasn't quite sure he was ready for marriage though, and he had to consider the fact that whoever his wife would be--whether it was Stella, like the maids were hoping, or another female with a strong status--would be expected to give him a heir, preferably a male.

"Or how about a child," the other maid uttered back in an excited tone. "With Lady Stella's and Lord Noctis' looks I'm sure it would be the cutest baby ever. It's obvious it would only inherit their looks as well."

An image appeared in his mind of a dark-haired girl or boy with sapphire-blue eyes, or maybe the child would inherit Stella's honey-blonde hair.

"Not to mention the child could inherit the power to see the light," the other maid uttered. He frowned slightly at the latter. There was a strong possibility that their child would have the same power that was bestowed on them by the Goddess Era, as both he and Stella had that power.

While it was hard to say if that power could be passed down to their offspring, he hoped that his children would never have it.

"So you're listening to the daily session of palace hallway gossip, Noct?" a familiar, cheerful voice questioned, causing him to glance at his somewhat loud best friend. "No doubt it's about your relationship with Lady Stella right?"

Noctis smirked lightly at his hyperactive friend. "In fact the topic for today is when Stella and I are getting married and having children."

"Marriage! Babies!" Titus exclaimed after absorbing the info that the Noctis gave him, and the prince couldn't help but wonder if the two maids heard the shotgun wielder. "Really Noct?"

"Who knows," he answered, still walking down the hallway and not looking back at his blonde friend. "I can't predict the future."

He could almost hear Titus' slight groan at that remark, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind, like the maids and pretty much the rest of his friends and servants.

Noctis was also hoping that he and Stella would get together, and he wondered what Titus' reaction would be if he told him that he did kiss Stella during her last visit.

But Noctis figured that the rumors would get a lot worse, and pretty much everyone would believe that they were together.

He supposed that this was one of the things that he and Stella were going to need to talk about when she came to visit in a couple of days, to find out exactly where they stood.

Noctis wondered if there would be some truth to the gossip spread throughout his palace hallways someday in the future.  
**  
-the end**

**please review**


End file.
